


Jealous Kittens

by FiendishLamb



Series: Jisoo's kittens [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But almost smut, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrid Choi Seungcheol, Hybrid Yoon Jeonghan, Hybrids, I live for JiHanCheol, M/M, Multi, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol are very possessive of Joshua and he smells like someone else.





	Jealous Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a hybrid AU before so I hope this doesn't suck. I love feedback!!

Joshua lived a peaceful life. He worked twelve hours a day, but only three days a week so he had plenty of free time. Usually on the days he was off, like today, he would be sitting down enjoying an American movie or something with a cup of hot chocolate or tea. Other days he'd be reading or browsing the internet, but today…

“Shua, take off your clothes.” A demand came from behind him.

Today was a little different.

“I'm not going to strip while I'm making dinner, Jeonghan.” He deadpanned, mixing scrambled eggs in a pan on the stove.

“You fucking stink!” Jeonghan cried, stepping closer to the younger, hands reaching for his shirt. Joshua sighed as he drew his own hand back, preparing to smack the white Persian hybrid for both disobeying him about the ‘No swearing’ rule and for trying to undo the buttons of his top.

“Language, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol stepped into the kitchen. “You know Shua doesn't like it when we swear.” His tone was teasing and it pissed the youngest off. Seungcheol was never as bad as Jeonghan when it came to annoying Joshua, but it's awful when both hybrids are going at it.

“Can I not cook in peace?” Joshua mumbled. He had only return home from his coworkers birthday party less than half an hour ago and the cats were all over him.

“You do smell bad.” Seungcheol ignored his owner, walking closer to the two, his face scrunching up in distaste. “Did you stop to roll around in some garbage before you came in?” All Joshua could offer was a roll of his eyes. They were both very jealous creatures.

“Would you quit it? I told you I work with a few people who have hybrids, get use to it.” He knew he smelled like another hybrid -- another cat even. Jimin was a munchkin though, nothing like his Maine coon, Seungcheol, or his Persian, Jeonghan. They were big, bigger than Joshua even. But somehow they managed to act like children whenever Joshua had a scent that wasn't their own on him or his clothes.

“Why didn't you bring us then?” Joshua nearly gawked at Jeonghan’s question.

“I told you both three times and all I got was a nod from you,” he pointed to Jeonghan, who and given up and sat down at their little table. “And a ‘Cool’ from you.” He gestured at his other hybrid, who was now sitting on the counter, watching Joshua stir the eggs.

“You didn't say there would be a cat!” Jeonghan tried to defend himself.

“I said I was going to Yoongi's birthday party, as in like, the owner of the cat hybrid I've told you about a thousand times.”

“But I forgot!” Jeonghan whined, his fluffy white tail thrashing about. “I don't care about anyone but you.” The look on his face was pitiful but Joshua wasn’t going to fall for his charade, as he had seen it countless times over the past years.

“What about Seungcheol? You don't like him?” Joshua thought the look on the Persian’s face was priceless. They all knew how they felt about each other, had know since Joshua signed the papers for Jeonghan. They loved each other. It had surprised Joshua, getting a call from a family member that they had a hybrid they couldn't keep and didn't want to put him in a shelter. Realistically, he should've said no, he wasn't really capable of taking care if another being while still in school (they both at cheap ramen for a while), but he is really happy to have Seungcheol.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, Joshua bought. It was after Seungcheol had been with Joshua for around a year and a half and Joshua just wasn't able to give him the attention he needed. That's when he brought up the idea of another hybrid to Seungcheol, who wasn't very fond of it at first, but said he'd try it. After they brought Jeonghan home there was an instant change in Seungcheol. A good change, he seemed happier, he fell in love. And so did Joshua.

And now, five years after Seungcheol first came into his life, the three of them were almost inseparable. Jeonghan was a lot more whiny than Seungcheol was and would often complain while Joshua got ready for work -- if he was awake, that was. He loved the two of them with all of his heart, but sometimes they got on his nerves.

“Of course I like him, but he already smells like me.” Jeonghan replied after a few moments. “You don't.” Joshua knew he was starting to break, he had a soft spot for Jeonghan’s sad eyes and the Persian knew.

“Just,” Joshua started, running his free hand through his hair. “Let me finish dinner, then I'll shower and change.” Joshua knew he shouldn't give in to them all the time, but he did anyways. He didn't like seeing them upset, and the topic of scents was often something that got both of them whiny.

“I can help you shower.” The smirk could be heard in Seungcheol’s voice as he hopped off the counter.

“I'm just taking a quick one,” he took the eggs off the stove, letting them cool a bit before plating them. “They're never quick when either of you join me.” Memories flooded through Joshua's head and he had to fight down a blush. “Why don't you two finish dinner while I shower, hm? Good, I'll be quick.” He skipped out of the kitchen before either of them had a chance to respond.

Jeonghan let out a big breath once his owner was gone. He had nothing against Jimin, but the munchkin should know to stay away from their Joshua.

“I'm gonna mark him up later.” Seungcheol suddenly told Jeonghan, to which he received a scoff.

“The last time I left a hickey on Joshua he didn't let me kiss him for a week and then made me do the dishes.” Jeonghan shuttered at the memory. “Good luck.” 

“We could both do it, catch him by surprise.”

“Did you not hear what I just said? We'll both be sleeping on the couch for a month.” Jeonghan was mischievous, but not stupid. He knew Joshua well enough to know how he'd react.

“It would be worth it.” Seungcheol gave a smile, one a little too innocent for what they were discussing. “It would keep people off of him too, not just hybrids.” Seungcheol tempted. And people thought that Jeonghan was the evil one. “Now that I think about it, Joshua doesn't work tomorrow, we could have him in bed all day.” Seungcheol wasn't even looking at Jeonghan when he spoke, instead he had his eyes focused on where he had started washing potatoes he was going to fry.

“Seungcheol, I hate you.” Jeonghan sighed. Joshua was one of his biggest weaknesses, and just the thought of Joshua, spread out on their bed, face soft and blissed out from what the two were doing -- Jeonghan caved pretty easily. “I'm going to tell him it was your idea.”

“What was Seungcheol’s idea?” Joshua suddenly walked back into the kitchen, a small towel around his neck, hair wet. Seungcheol almost dropped the potato.

“H-hash browns,” Seungcheol stuttered out. “I'm making hash browns.” Joshua peeked over his shoulder into the pan, sure enough, he thought, the cat was frying up some hash browns.

“Okay?” Joshua responded, eyeing the way Seungcheol's face had turned pink. “I'll set the table.”

After that, dinner went fairly quickly. Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared subtle (they thought they were being subtle) looks between the two of them, planning in their heads. It was after they had all finished, when Jeonghan was doing the dishes (Joshua said he had to because he didn't help cook at all), then Seungcheol made a move.

“Shua, you still smell bad.” He whined, grabbing the smaller around the waist and pulling him into his embrace. “Come here.” Without giving Joshua time to react, he buried his face in Joshua's neck. Joshua let him, of course. He knew the two of them liked to scent him whenever he got out of the shower, it was nothing new.

“I shouldn't still smell like Jimin.” Joshua knew Seungcheol was lying. He had used the soap he had bought specifically for occasions like this, it cleared away any scents and the soap didn't have any fragrance either. He should smell like himself.

“But you do,” Jeonghan now grabbed him from the back, doing the same as Seungcheol but on the other side.

“Hey,” Joshua breathed out. “One at a time, please.” Joshua knew how this all was going to end, they weren't the most subtle at dinner and he had heard part of their earlier conversation. He wasn't upset, not at all, but he still needed them to know he was in charge.

“Shua,” Jeonghan had started placing soft kisses along his neck, tickling the human. Seungcheol’s hands roamed around his chest, pushing his shirt up and toying with his small buds. Joshua let out a breathy groan, wanting to tell them to stop, wanting to tell them to keep going. Jeonghan’s hand snaked around his lower back until he got tired of waiting, taking big handfuls of the youngest’ ass.

“L-let's,” Joshua started. They both stopped. If Joshua didn't want it, they wouldn't do it. “Let's move to the bedroom.” It wasn't more than a whisper, and both cats smirked. 

They would make sure he smelled of them for days.


End file.
